A heat pipe has generally been utilized to perform heat transport via phase changes of a hydraulic fluid. A conventional plate-type heat transport device provides a flow passage of a meandering shape, in which a hydraulic fluid is enclosed, inside a thin metal plate. The conventional plate-type heat transport device performs latent heat transport via the vapor generated by heat absorption of the hydraulic fluid and sensible heat transport by the vibration of the hydraulic fluid of a liquid phase.
Because the conventional plate-type heat transport device needs to form the flow passage of a meandering shape inside the metal plate, a reduction in thickness would be difficult to achieve. Therefore, when using a plate-type heat transport device in electronic devices, such as a tablet personal computer (PC), a laptop PC, or a smartphone, the plate-type heat transport device can become a factor of inhibiting the thickness reduction of chassis of the electronic devices. On the other hand, the heat generation amount in those electronic devices has been increased due to an increased in processing load and an improvement of the arithmetic capability.
Consequently, it would be preferable to provide an improved plate-type heat transport device.